To Demonio Ru
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: La traición de su primer amor cambia para siempre su relación y Lala ser su otra prometida se casará y ser el rey de deviluke pero hay rivales que quieran estar con el primer crossover asi que lean y revisen.
1. Otra dimensión

**ISSEI3: h** **ola amigos y amigas mios hoy les dare nuevo finc croswer de school dxd y to love ru estas series no me pertencen y solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento asi que iniciemos**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **ESTAMOS EN OTRA DIMENCION**

 **Narrador:** empezamos esta historia en los eventos en dxd cuando sergio y su prometida luchaban contra rias gremory pero ellas le lanza poder de la destruccion pensaban los dos que era el fin pero no en cambio fueron transportados a otra dimencion en el mismo pais de japon

Sergio: eh que donde estamos ravel-chan (dice desconsertado)

Ravel: estamos en japon pero no se en que ciudad pero estamos en japon estoy segura de esto sientes demonios que dominan este territorio (dice tranquila)

Sergio: no, no siento nada de precensia demoniaca, ni caida entonces donde estamos (dice confundido cuando sale un chico de pelo naranjo)

Rito: hola son nuevos en este lugar (dice el pelinaranja)

Sergio: si somos nuevo y en donde estamos y en que ciudad estamos (dice tranquilo)

Rito: estan en la ciudad de sainan japon por (dice con duda)

Sergio: por nada deja presentarme me llamo sanawa sergio y ella es mi prometida ravel phenex (dice sonriendo)

Rito: un gusto conocerlo sanawa-san phenex-san oh parece que los asaltaron no es asi (dice al verlo en estado deprorable)

Ravel: si algo no tenemos a donde ir ni casa donde vivir (dice triste)

Rito: me llamo yuuki rito y lamento eso si quereis pueden vivir en nuestra casa y podeis ir a mi prepa va (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: gracias por tu ayuda yuuki-san aceptamos ir con usted vamos ravel (dice sonriendo y la fenix tambien)

Rito: bueno podeis decirme que que uniforme es ese (dice al ver el ex uniforme de la academia kou)

Sergio: estabamos en una academia o prepa para que entiendas (dice tranquilo)

Rito: entiendo aqui estamos en casa (abre la puerta) mikan ya estoy en casa (dice sonriendo el hermano)

Mikan: hola rito-san y esas personas (dice al ver al moreno y a la fenix)

Rito: ellos viviran hoy parece que les robaron todo (dice al verlos sin nana)

Sergio: si parece que lo unico que nos queda son esto (enseñando la evil pieces)

Ravel: pense que desaparecerian las piezas (dice al verlas)

Sergio: si tambien aun tienes contacto con red (dice serio)

Rito: de quien hablan (dice desconsertado)

Sergio: bueno guardaras un segreto tu y tu hermanita (dice serio y los chicos acienten)

Ravel: bueno nosotros somos demonios (dice seria y los dos sacan sus alas negras de murcielago)

Rito: ok eso no me lo espere podeis quedarse despues de todo (dice tranquilo aliviando a los demonios)

Mikan: y esas piezas de ajedres que hacen (dice curiosa)

Sergio: veran chicos esta piezas de ajedres le decimos evil pieces piezas malignas para que entienden se utilizan esas piezas para resucitar a personas a demonios por ejemplo tu rito-san muere apuñalado y lo veo ocuparia la pieza de peon para revivirlo como demonio, cada pieza tiene su papel yo soy el rey mi prometida tiene un alfil y los peones pueden promoverse a todas la piezas menos rey teniamos un sistema de rating game etc (dice serio)

Rito: wooooo eso es algo que no sabia (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: despues de todo no estamos en esta dimencion estamos en otra dimencion que ni existen demonios, angeles caidos, ni angeles pero doy cuenta que aqui dios existe me alivia saberlo en nuestra dimencion el esta muerto (dice sonriendo)

Mikan: entendemos eso pueden darse un baño (dice la menor de todos)

Sergio: gracias (parandose y camina con ravel) nos veremos mas tarde (dice caminando los dos)

Mikan: son novios (dice tranquila)

Sergio: si somos mas que novios somos prometidos (dice sonriendo)

Rito: despues de todo son asi los prometidos (dice sonriendo)

 **EN EL BAÑO**

Ravel: pense que las evil pieces desaparecerían con solo despues de que ella nos lanzara el poder de la destruccion (dice aun sin entender)

Sergio: igual yo pero no importa tal vez aqui podamos vivir con normalidad solamente gran red sabrada de esto (dice serio)

Ravel: porque salen burbujas (explota la bañera) pero que demonios (dice afuera de la bañera)

Sergio: estas bien ravel-chan porque siento algo suave (dice confundido y una chica de pelo rosa sonrie)

Lala: escape exitoso (dice sonriendo la pelirosada)

Sergio: pero que demonios (dice asombrado)

Ravel: pero eso es (dice consternada)

Lala: han terminado (dice sonriendo la pelirosa)

Sergio: pero esto es demaciado (dice en shock)

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPITULO 2**

 **COMPROMETIDO CON UNA PRINCESA ALIENLIGENA**

 **bueno es todo por hoy oh si ven mis otras historias...**

 **Love Triangle de hora de aventura...**

 **High School DxD The Other Side Of Life como lo dice el titulo reeditacion...**

 **The Day I Fell In Love de vocaloid ...**

 **SHOUKANJUU DURANTE EL 3ER AÑO este finc se continuara hasta tener riviews...**

 **bueno asta aqui y saludos a mi nueva serie**

 **DEMONIO TO RU**


	2. COMPROMETIDO

**ISSEI3: h** **ola amigos y amigas mios hoy les dare nuevo finc crossov** **er de school dxd y to love ru estas series no me pertencen y solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento asi que iniciemos**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **COMPROMETIDO CON UNA PRINCESA ALIENLIGENA**

Sergio: pero esto es demaciado (dice en shock)

Ravel: pero que mierda (dice igual que el moreno)

 **POCO MAS TARDE EN LA HABITACION DE SERGIO Y RAVEL**

Sergio: era mi imaginacion no crees eso cielo (dice aun confundido tomado de las manos)

Ravel: si puede que sea nuestra imaginacion (dice igual que su prometido)

Sergio: (entrando) bueno podemos poner sellos anti sonoros y hacer cositas (dice en tono coqueto)

Ravel: eres un goloso (dice sonriendo pero esas sonrisas se le caen al ver a la misma chica de pelo rosa)

Sergio: sabia que no es mi imaginacion (dice en shock de nuevo)

Ravel: te creo (dice igual)

Lala: he tomado su tualla (dice sonriendo la pelirosada)

Sergio: eres real (dice al verla)

Lala: soy muy real me llamo lala santillin del planeta deviluke (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: entonces eres una alien (dice tranquila)

Lala: para un terricola lo es para ustedes (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: se equivoca señorita lala somo demonios (dice sacando los dos sus alas demoniacas)

Lala: wooo no sabia que existian los demonios (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: entiendo eso al menos e que no te transformas en la luna llena eso me alegra (dice tranquilo y aliviado como su prometido)

Lala: como se llaman los dos (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: oh yo me llamo sanawa sergio y ella es mi prometida ravel phonex como dijimos somos demonios del clan imperial sanawa (dice tranquilo como ravel sube la cabeza como afirmacion)

Lala: entiendo eso pero te das cuenta de que me tocastes el pecho me propusistes como candidato a ser mi prosimo prometido (dice seria)

Sergio: no te preocupes por eso los demonios somos inmortales no podemos morir facilmente (dice sonriendo)

Lala: bueno si lo sabes entonces debes cuidarme aqui no quiero regresar a casa que me obrigan a ver a muchos pretendientes (dice enojada haciendo pucheros)

Sergio: no se porque se parece mucho en el mundo demoniaco no crees eso ravel-chan (dice serio)

Ravel: es muy parecido sergio-sama pero que debemos hacer (dice con deje de duda)

Sergio: esperar y ya oh (dice al ver una criatura)

Peke: lala-sama esta bien me alivia ver eso (dice la dominada peke)

Lala: me alegra saber que escapastes tambien peke (dice sonriendo)

Peke: eh lala-sama quien son esos dos uno con cara de guerrero y la otra con cara de princesa (dice a ver a la pajera demoniaca)

Lala: ellos viven aqui oh si el es peke mi robot cambia atuendos (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: un gusto conocerla peke (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: hola (dice sonriendo)

Peke: un gusto conocerlos terricolas (dice sonriendo la robot y se cambia bueno para que decirle el atuendo))

Lala: no son terricolas normales son demonios (dice al enseñarle sus alas)

Peke: oh ya veo lala-sama (dice sonriendo y sergio y ravel se ponen serios)

Sergio: lo sientes ravel (dice serio)

Ravel: si se acercan asia aqui (dice seria y llegan dos tipos de negro con colas indenticas a la de lala)

Guardia 1: demonios la prosima vez la ataremos de pies y manos para que no escape (dice serio y enojado)

Lala: peke (seria y la robot asiente) eres una robot estupida (dice enojada haciendo una rabieta)

Sergio: (susuros) _esos dos son fuertes a nivel rey pero no tanto a nivel rey imperial le puedo ganar_ (dice serio)

Guardia 2: vendra con nosotros quiera o no (dice tomando a la chica y forcejea)

Sergio: tu detiene a uno y yo al otro mientras la salvo va (dice serio y su prometida aciente la cabeza)

Ravel: ok vamos (dicen los dos corriendo y sergio golpea un y ravel al otro tirando al suelo y el se lleva a lala lejos mientras que ravel lo siguen de cerca)

Lala: porque lo hicistes te meteras en problemas (dice asustada aun)

Sergio: como tu nuevo prometido ya lo estoy despues de todo (dice serio)

Ravel: pronto despertaran debemos correr mas rapido (dice seria)

Sergio: ok aparece excalibur (dice saliendo su espada legendaria y la chica se sorprende al ver la espada y un perro de una chica de pelo morado ladra)

Haruna: que sucede maru (mira ariba al ver corre a un chico con espada y cargando a una chica de pelo rosa y le sigue la chica de pelo rubio) eh quien son esos chicos (dice con duda)

Sergio: (ve al guardia caer el camion y de una cortada parte el camion soprendiendo al guardia) demonios debimos dejarlos mas inconsientes (dice serio)

Ravel: (activando sus alas de fenix dejando otra vez a los dos guardias) si pero no importa debemos dejarlos inconsiente mejor (dice seria cuando una luz cae y aparece una persona con armadura negra y gris con espada verde)

Zastin: terricolas alejesen de la princesa (dice serio y con tono de mando)

Sergio: (en pocicion de pelea) no lo are por obrigar a esta chica (dice serio y su espada habla)

Saber: ten cuidado ese alien tiene experiencia de años pero tu eres mejor (dice la espada seria)

Zastin: entonces que eres (dice serio con pregunta)

Sergio: soy un demonio de clase imperial digamos soy un principe (dice serio)

Zastin: entonces alejate de ellas principe demonio (dice serio al voltear ve a su compañera con alas de fuego)

Ravel: te sorprende verme guerrero (dice sornriendo)

Zastin: que hace una fenix a tu lado principe demonio (dice serio)

Sergio: ella es mi prometida y sierva de mi clan imperial (dice sornriendo)

Zastin: entiendo te propongo un trato si me ganas y lo sabes bien seras el nuevo prometido de lala y avisare a todos los demas si pierdes la dejaras en paz (dice serio)

Sergio: hecho (sacando a relucir su espada) soy sanawa sergio y esta es mi espada legendaria excalibur (dice serio)

Zastin: soy el comandante de la fuerza real del planeta deviluke asi que voy ahhhh (corre asia el y chocan las espadas sacando chispas)

Sergio: oh a pesar de que lleva años con la espada yo solo la llevo en dias y soy mejor que usted (dice bloqueando el ataque de la espada verde)

Zastin: ok demonio nunca luche muy bien (dice sonriendo bloqueando tambien la excalibur)

Sergio: (se aleja y prepara su ataque) ex... (dice apuntando su ataque asia su enemigo)

Lala: que hace (dice al verlo asi)

Ravel: el ataque de la legendaria excalibur el noble fantasma (dice tranquila)

Zastin: que es este poder (dice al verlo listo su ataque)

Sergio: calibur ataque minimo... (dice lanzando su ataque de menor poder pero de poder algo fuerte)

Zastin: esto es imprecionante (dice reteniendo el poder de la excalibur pero ni pudo contra el y es aventado)

Sergio: te rindes y aceptas yo ser el nuevo prometido de lala-san (dice serio)

Zastin: acepto eso joven muko-domo espero que destrulla aquienes le intete quitar su vida le avisare a rey del planeta deviluke y los demas pretenientes (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: no se preocupen no morire soy inmortal a parte de eso soy mitad angel caido (dice sacando sus alas de angel caido)

Zastin: entiendo eso ahora nos vamos (dice subiendo a su nave)

Ravel: ahora que haras ya eres prometido de dos chicas (dice algo desconsetada)

Sergio: luchar para que asi sean felices (dice sonriendo y los tres regresan a la casa)

 **EN LA RESIDENCIA YUUKI**

Sergio: puedes venir lala te enseñare algo (dice serio)

Lala: que es (dice con curiosidad)

Sergio: (enseñando la evil pieces) estas piezas son de mi juego y clan imperial de donde vengo yo y ravel-chan puedo revivir a quien yo quiera con cada evil piece solo si se adapta la pieza que le otorgue (dice serio)

Lala: entiendo (dice tranquila)

Sergio: a descansar nos vemos mañana (dice entrando a su habitacion con ravel y ponen sellos anti sonoros como de barrera y lala se duerme en la habitacion de mikan)

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPITULO 3**

 **NUEVOS ALUMNOS**


	3. NUEVOS ALUMNOS

**ISSEI3: h** **ola amigos y amigas continuemos con el finc asi que dejen riviews**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **NUEVOS ALUMNOS**

 **EN LA RESIDENCIA YUUKI**

Sergio: puedes venir lala te enseñare algo (dice serio)

Lala: que es (dice con curiosidad)

Sergio: (enseñando la evil pieces) estas piezas son de mi juego y clan imperial de donde vengo yo y ravel-chan puedo revivir a quien yo quiera con cada evil piece solo si se adapta la pieza que le otorgue (dice serio)

Lala: entiendo (dice tranquila)

Sergio: a descansar nos vemos mañana (dice entrando a su habitacion con ravel y ponen sellos anti sonoros como de barrera y lala se duerme en la habitacion de mikan)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sergio: ah buen dia cielo como dormistes (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: si fue lindo dormir contigo (dice sonriendo y el moreno desaparece la barrera y lala entraba enojada)

Lala: porque no podia entrar (dice enojada)

Sergio: aun no pudes hacer eso zastin lo sabe bien (dice serio y el hombre de armadura gris y negra entra por la ventana)

Zastin: señorita lala el tiene razon hasta que el periodo se cumpla puede entrar y cuando se cumpla lo puede hacer hace dos dias a las 20:32 horas y terminara a la misma hora dentro dos dias mas y sera como nuevo prometido del planeta deviluke (dice serio)

Sergio: ok hoy eh veamos que tienen ellos (dice sombrio con una sonrisa poniendo nervioso a lala y a zastin)

Ravel: somos nuevos aqui tranquilo (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: espero que sean fuertes los nuevos pretendientes a prometido (dice sonriendo)

Zastin: en tu mundo si que te da miedo (dice nervioso y se va y en la preparatoria saina)

 **ACADEMIA SAINA**

Maestro hoy tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes (dice el maestro)

Sergio: hola mi nombre es sanawa sergio y ella es mi prometida ravel phonex es un gusto conocerlos a todos (dice sonriendo y ella tamien lo hacen)

Maestro pueden sentarse en aquel lugar (dice señalando las ventanas)

Sergio: si mestro (camina asia la ventana con su prometida) ravel eh atras de mi eh (dice al mirar a su prometida)

 **DESCANSO**

Sergio: dime como haremos lala es muy curiosa cuando se lo propone aun falta para que el lazo de tiempo cumplido llegue (dice algo molesto)

Ravel: no se sergio-sama debemos saber mas de ella para entenderla no crees eso (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: puede ser pero no saquemos conclusiones ahora (dice serio)

Ravel: ok sergio-sama (dice tranquila)

 **DESPUES DE CLASES**

Sergio: dime rito-san como es que vives una vida pacifica que harias en mi lugar (dice curioso)

Rito: bueno si estubiera en tu lugar ya me hubiera suicidado (dice nervioso y dejando gotas de sudor a los prometidos demonios)

Ravel: que literal es eso no cree rito-san (dice la fenix muy dudosa)

Rito: no es que es lo que quiero si estubiera en tu lugar no podria ser feliz (dice casbisbajo)

Sergio: entiendo eso rito-san bueno tu casa es muy buena y fuerte quieres que active un escudo magico para que tu casa no sea destruida (dice sonriendo el demonio)

Rito: gracias por eso amigo lo nesesitare (dice sonriendo cuando antes de llegar se topan con lala)

Lala: an regresaro pronto no creen (dice sonriendo la pelirosada)

Sergio: nada oh parece que sastin esta aqui (dice sonriendo)

Zastin: muko-domo me alegra verlo bien le pasa bien el dia parece que hiso entender a la señorita lala no es asi (dice trnaquilo el peligris)

Sergio: si un poco me alegra poner una barrera en la academia y asi evitar problemas (dice tranquilo)

Ravel: cuanto falta para que termine el lapso de tiempo (dice tranquila tomando te)

Zastin: en pocas horas señorita fenix porque (dice con duda)

Ravel: por nada es que ella insiste y mi prometido respecta las leyes por eso evita eso hasta que el tiempo se termine sea que cuando este cerca es nuestra ley demoniaca como alienigena respectar (dice tranquila)

Zastin: entiendo eso señorita fenix es muy inocente lala-sama pero esos son buenos motivos pronto sera el nuevo prometido y prometedor el principe demonio (dice tranquilo)

Sergio: a todo esto me va un poco molesto su actitud de curiosa debe tranquilizarla un poco con modales cuando sea su prometido, descuida solo le dare consejos (dice tranquilo)

Zastin: ok muko-domo por eso es digno de ser su prometido por ser cortes y gentil para que la señorita lala sea mejor persona (dice sonriendo y desaparece)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ACADEMIA SAINA**

Sergio: bueno mientras no insista entrara de modo pasifico o con el uniforme (dice tranquilo)

Maesto: hoy hay un nuevo estudiante de intercambio pase por favor (dice el maestro tranquilo)

Lala: si (entra y sonrie) hola mi nombre es lala santillin es un gusto conocerlos (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: insistencia (enojada)

Sergio: debo hablar con ella si que me enoja (dice enojado)

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPITULO 4**

 **PROMETIDO OFICIAL Y PROBLEMAS CON LA RICA NIÑA**


	4. NOVIO OFICIAL PROBLEMAS CON NIÑA RICA

**ISSEI3: h** **ola amigos y amigas continuemos con el finc asi que dejen riviews**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **PROMETIDO OFICIAL Y PROBLEMAS CON LA RICA NIÑA**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ACADEMIA SAINA**

Sergio: bueno mientras no insista entrara de modo pasifico o con el uniforme (dice tranquilo)

Maesto: hoy hay un nuevo estudiante de intercambio pase por favor (dice el maestro tranquilo)

Lala: si (entra y sonrie) hola mi nombre es lala santillin es un gusto conocerlos (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: insistencia (enojada)

Sergio: debo hablar con ella si que me enoja (dice enojado)

 **DESCANSO**

Sergio: te dije que no te entrometieras hasta que sea tu prometido (dice enojado)

Ravel: ya tranquilo sergio-san ademas entro sin tener que hacer revuelo (dice tranquila)

Sergio: tienes razon en eso ravel-chan bueno por ahora debes actuar como una chica normal (dice tranquilo el)

Lala: porque deberia hacer eso (dice con inocencia cuando peke le dice)

Peke: es mejor hacerle caso señorita lala nadie sabra que la princesa del planeta deviluke (dice la robot a favor de el)

Lala: oh entiendo (dice sonriendo y bajan los tres y caminan asia la entrada cuando llega una limosina donde la esperan dos chicas)

Aya, rin: buenos dias saki-sama (dicen las dos cortes mente)

Saki: buenos dias (dice feliz la chica pelirubia y ve caminar al chico)

Sergio: no se porque hago eso vamos ravel, lala (dice serio y molesto)

Lala: no era mi intencion (dice la pelirosada)

Ravel: tenias que arruinarlo (dice seria la rubia menor)

Saki: rin quien son ellos (dice desconsertada la rubia mayor)

Aya: se llama sanawa sergio de primer año, lala de primero igual y por ultimo ravel phenex de primero compañero de clase y se dicen que son populares (dice seria la de lentes)

Rin: el chico es prometido de ella (señala a la rubia menor) y de ella (señala a lala) el es muy codiciado por otras chicas que lo miran (dice seria la de coleta de caballo)

Saki: como es posible que ese patan tiene por prometidas a ellas dos (dice enojada la rubia)

Aya: no lo subestime saki-sama el es fuerte le apodan el heroe de la academia saina por derrotar al mas abuson de esta academia con una sola mano (dice seria)

Rin: por ende el es muy popular entre los dos generos mas por las mujeres incluyendo nuestro grado (dice algo sonrojada y babeante)

Aya: se te sale la baba (dice seria en el interior feliz)

Rin: oh lo ciento (dice nerviosa)

Saki: quiero informacion de el y de ellas (dice seria)

Las dos: como ordene saki-sama (dicen las dos serias con el trio)

Sergio: toma lala, ravel espero que les encante la comida (dice sonriendo)

Las dos: gracias (dicen felices las dos cuando llega la niña rica observa)

Saki: ese chico que tiene en especial (dice al verlo y una alumna se le acerca)

Alumna: sergio-sempai me puede decir como consigo mejor nota en matematicas (dice la alumna timidamente)

Sergio: estudia mas y mas hasta que tengas el resusltado oh si si estudias mientras escuchas musica es mejor (dice sonriendo)

Alumna: gracias por el consejo sempai (dice la alumna feliz y se retira)

Sergio: (suspira) ser inteligente molesta (dice con pesar)

Ravel: tranquilo no por eso eres oh dios corre (dice al ver fangirls)

Sergio: como odio eso ahhhhh (sale de hay corriendo)

Lala: no se, es divertido (dice sonriendo)

 **EN UNA BANCA DE LA ACADEMIA**

Saki: no pense que fuera muy popular ese chico (dice molesta)

Aya: no por eso le dicen el demonio inteligente es un apodo muy conocido por las fansgirls (dice tranquila)

Rin: por muchas razones es respectado o aveces es acosado por todas las chicas de la academia (dice seria)

Saki: quiero que envie un mensaje para que lo conosca en persona aqui entienden (dice seria)

Aya: como ordene saki-sama nos iremos a enviarle un mensaje a el (dice seria la de cola de lentes)

 **EN LA ENTRADA DEL SALOR DEL MORENO**

Rin: (entra) perdone por nuestra intormicion sensei, sanawa-san esta invitacion es para usted (dice disparando una flecha con tapon que el detiene con la mano)

Aya: lamentamos esto (dice saliendo del aula)

Sergio: que estraño fue eso (dice sosteniendo la flecha con la nota)

Ravel: sera amenaza de alguien (dice con pregunta)

Sergio: no se bueno espero el descanso para saber (dice con duda)

 **DESCANSO**

Sergio: oh donde andaran las dos (dice al ver a nadie esta solo y al fondo esta la chica de cola de caballo con unos lentes anaranjados viendolo)

Aya: bien esta solo espero que lea la carta (dice ansiosa)

Sergio: mmmm bueno leo la carta (saca la carta) mmm bueno dice que necesita verme en una banca de la academia en esta direccion (dice tranquilo y se dirige asia el lugar)

Aya: (sacando una radio portatil) rin, dile a la saki-sama que se dirige asia aya (dice cumunicando)

Rin: (escuchando) entiendo eso, saki-sama el chico se dirige asia aqui (dice tranquila la de cola de caballo)

Saki: ok esperare (dice tranquila cuando llega el chico)

Sergio: debe ser aqui eh mmm hola hay alguien (dice tranquilo)

Saki: te he buscado sanawa-san (dice la rubia tranquila)

Sergio: tu enviastes la carta (dice al verla)

Saki: asi es yo la envie y quiero saber porque es popular (dice seria)

Sergio: si es por eso solo por ser alguien que ayuda o alegra a muchos y da consejos a los demas debe ser muy alegre para mi bueno otras palabras porque le gane a un grandulon con una mano si es eso debo retirarme (dice sonriendo y se va del lugar sin que se diera cuenta la rubia, la de cola de caballo babea mucho)

Saki: quita esa cara de pervertida en potencia (dice enojada)

Rin: lo ciento saki-sama (dice disculpandose)

 **DE CAMINO A CASA**

Sergio: esa chica como que da problemas (dice enojado)

Lala: porque no le dices que te deje en paz (dice con cierta duda)

Sergio: mmm tal vez (dice serio y de tras de los 3 esta zastin la gente lo ve y se espanta los niños con ojos soñadores al ver a un guerrero asi)

Ravel: bueno solo espero que no te moleste mas (dice preocupada)

Zastin: muku-domo tranquilizarse es la mejor forma ahora (dice el peliplatino serio)

Sergio: creo que debo hacerles caso a los tres (dice sonriendo y se van tranquilos en el fondo la de lentes observa y se cumunica)

Aya: aqui aya, aqui aya me escuchas (dice llamando)

Saki: (hablando) que pasa aya (dice tranquila tomando te)

Aya: escuche su conversacion el pobre esta muy estresado como dicen tanta pupalirad lo pone enojado (dice tranquila)

Saki: entiendo eso entonces dejelo solo pero no dejes de vigilarlo(dice seria)

Aya: como ordene saki-sama (dice la de lentes tranquila y ella se va a su casa)

Saki: dime algo rin es cierto que el es buena persona (dice con duda)

Rin: solo le dire que lo vea hacer algo de buen corazon y asi su duda terminara (dice sonriendo la pelinegra)

Saki: ok bueno a casa (dice parandose y se van las dos a casa)

 **EN LA RESINDENCIA YUUKI**

Todos: gracias por la comida (dicen felices)

Mikan: emm ravel-san dime que le pasa a tu novio (dice al verlo medio dormido)

Ravel: lo de siempre mikan-san (dice suspirando)

Sergio: (despertando un poco) rayos molesdnjfjdsmnfkf lala ponte ropa por el amor de satan (dice al verla con la tualla)

Lala: ok (feliz) bueno si es eso (dice quitando la tualla)

Sergio: pero aqui nooooo (dice rojo)

Lala: ok me voy (dice saliendo)

Mikan: creo que debe descansar esta muy presionado (dice la castaña preocupada)

Sergio: tomare eso en cuenta gracias oh zastin-san el periodo ha terminado (dice algo cansado)

Zastin: si hoy es el nuevo prometido oficial de la princesa lala asi que este alerta que en unos dias tendra precio tu cabeza (dice serio)

Seergio: (sabiendo las escaleras) lo tomare en cuenta eso zastin-san ahora me voy a descansar (dice entrando a su habitacion y asi termina el dia)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ACADEMIA**

Saki: mmm (viendo fotos arriba del segundo piso) como saber su buen corazon (dice distraida y a punto de caer al vacio)

Aya: cuidado saki-sama (dice alterrada pero es tarde y ella cae y grita pero en la caida sergio caminaba al verla la ayuda ella espero su golpe pero nada paso abre lo ojos y lo ve sosteniendola)

Sergio: (suspira) que alivo pense que no la salvaria (dice bajandola y los chicos aplauden al heroe)

Rin: gracias por salvarla (dice sonriendo ella)

Aya: de verdad eres una buena persona gracias por eso (dice sonriendo lo mismo)

Sergio: ok bueno debo irme a mi salon bueno nos vemos (dice sonriendo y se va dejando a una sonrojada rubia)

Saki: es debe ser mi prometido que esas zorras (dice decidida)

Rin: cuando quiere algo no lo dejara (dice nerviosa)

Aya: y que lo digas saki-sama tendra que luchar con ellas dos (dice igual que la pelinegra, el moreno le espera nuevos retos y la pelea contra un fragmento de la vaina de avalon se reunira con el esto y mas en demonio to ru)

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPITULO 5**

 **GOLDEN DARKNESS FRAGMENTO DE LA VAINA EXCALIBUR**


	5. YAMI FRAGMENTO DE ÁVALON

**Tomoya: h** **ola amigos y amigas continuemos con el finc asi que dejen riviews este es mi nuevo nombre y continuemos...**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **GOLDEN DARKNESS, FRAGMENTO DE EXCALIBUR**

 **EN** **LA RESINDENCIA YUUKI**

Lala: que haces ahora (con curiosidad)

Sergio: sacar mis alas ya que si no lo saco periódicamente me lastimaran como soy un híbrido, demonio, ángel caído (con tranquilidad)

MIkan: sergio-san ya que esta puede traerme los ingredientes de la cena de hoy (pregunta con tranquilidad)

Sergio: (con sus alas a fuera) claro iré tranquilo no saldré así (sonriendo mientras la castaña y la pelirosada miran las alas de los dos bandos, demonio y ángel caído)

Lala: puedo acompañarte (con inocencia)

Sergio: puedo cuidarme lala-san es mejor ir con tranquilidad (saliendo y camina Asia el centro comercial)

En otro lado cerca de aquel lugar estaba una rubia con vestimenta gótica viendo el azulado cielo y se va volando con alas de un ángel normal, mientras tanto el moreno termina de comprar lo que le pidió su amiga MIkan yuuki

Sergio: (pasa de lado de un puesto de taiyaki) mm no estaría mal (se acerca y compila de unos de jamón y se aleja y retoma su camino) espero que les gusten a las chicas y por supuesto zastin-san (sonríe y mira la chica rubia vestimenta gótica) porque me observa no se pero siento un poder similar a la espada, quien sera ella (curioso y se acerca) oye quieres uno (se lo ofrese a la chica)

Yami: (toma un taiyaki) gracias (con frialdad y se la come)

Sergio: (la mira con curiosidad) si que tenia hambre (sonríe y habla)

Yami: la comida terrestre si es rara (seria)

Sergio: para mi también lo es pero es rica (sonríe y la chica toma por los hombros al demonio)

Yami: tu eres Sanawa sergio (muy seria transformando su mano una cuchilla)

Sergio: (sorprendido) como sabes mi nombre y su espada habla)

Saber: ten cuidado, es peligrosa ella (seria y se separa de ella)

Sergio: así que ya es momento de que me corten la cabeza no (serio y saca su espada)

Yami: tu eres mi objetivo que debe ser eliminado (seria la rubia)

 **EN** **LA RESINDENCIA YUUKI**

Lala: eh porque suena mi teléfono (con duda cuando llega la rubia)

Ravel: que pasa lala-san (pregunta dudosa y ella ve la pantalla y los demás la miran y un hombresito verde saluda)

Lacospo: hola lala-tan como esta mi futura esposa vengo por ti (sonríe de maneraegonsetria y ella fuge el seño)

Lala: lacospo ya te dije que no me casare contigo (con molestia el peligris sabe que no podrá con el se queda callado y el hombre verde habla)

Lacospo: no me importa eso lala-tan de seguro ya estará muerto (sonríe y la pelirosada se preocupo pero la rubia y el peligris sonríen)

Lala: que quieres decir (con temor en su voz)

Lacospo: posiblemente ya este muerto el (sonríe y preocupa a la pelirosada)

Lala: tu maldito (enojada pero Ravel le sonríe)

Lacospo: estoy aquí para llevarte y casarme lo antes posible (sonríe de manera desagradable)

Lala: te dije que no me voy a casar contigo (seria y el habla)

Lacospo: te suena esto, oscuridad dorada (sonríe y ella se preocupo mas)

Lala: no me digas que, enviastes a la asesina intergaláctica (con temor)

Lacospo: si yo la contrate para que lo mate espero que así puedas irnos de aquí (sonríe y Lala quiere salir a ayudarlo pero se lo impide la rubia que sonrie)

Ravel: no te preocupes por el mira (activa una pantalla magica)

 **CON EL MORENO**

Sergio: debo alegarme de toda esta gente (serio mientras lo sigue de cerca la chica rubia)

Yami: porque no atacas Sanawa sergio (seria y ya lejos de las personas se pone serio)

Sergio: solo me quieres a mi (afirma la asesina legendaria) entonces Debed entender que no meterías a nadie que no sea tu objetivo no es así (serio y afirma de nuevo la asesina)

Yami: así es soy así dime que eres (mira la espada)

Sergio: (mirando su espada) oh esto soy alguien muy parecido a ti no podrás matarme nunca, dime tu nombre (serio y la rubia habla)

Yami: me llamo oscuridad dorada soy una asesina legendaria del universo (seria y estoica) dime tu a cerca de ti (seria)

Sergio: yo soy Sanawa sergio líder del clan imperial Sanawa soy un príncipe demonio (serio y aparece sus 6 pares de alas)

Yami: un príncipe eh lo ciento príncipe demonio debo sacar contigo eh sido contratada por otro príncipe de otro planeta (seria y la espada habla)

Saber: compañero esa mujer tiene un poder de unos de los fragmentos de Ávalon (seria y la asesina la escucha)

Yami: te he escuchado espada no soy eso fui creada para matar (seria)

Saber: no es así Yami (seria) tu eres parte de mi el es mi portador (sería)

Yami: entiendo eso pero como detengo esto (seria)

Sergio: dejando de matar ella lo dijo eres parte de ella y soy tu portador que jure encontrar todos los fragmentos y unir a Ávalon por favor deja eso (sonriendo y la rubia cae de rodillas)

Yami: me has abierto los ojos maestro (sonríe pero el príncipe lacospo aparece enojado)

Lacospo: Yami te dije que elimines al enemigo (serio)

Sergio: así que tu fuidtes quien envió a yami-san a matarme sabiendo que es parte de ella (sube su espada con una seriedad)

Yami: encontré a mi verdadero portador el es buena persona nunca aria daño a nadie ya no seré su contratista así que puede irse en nombre de una de los fragmentos de la vaina excalibur Ávalon (seria activando sus pelos rubios en cuchillas)

Lacospo: que has hecho maldito pagaras (serio) aparece ante mi gama-tan (serio y materializa un zapo gigante) gama-tan atacarlos (serios y la rana escupe)

La rana gigante escupe asido que desfase la ropa al contacto pero el moreno activa un escudo

Sergio: (plotegidos con su escudo) eso es todo para el príncipe Lacospo (serio y el hombresito verde se espanta)

Lacospo: como has podido hacer eso (asustado el moreno corta en dos a la rana grande) gama-tan no o porque (asustado)

Sergio: (serio) candidato a prometido eh no me hagas reír (lo toma y le pone la espada en el cuello de un aterrado príncipe)

Lacospo: por favor ten piedad de mi no me mates (a punto de llorar) te lo ruego te dejare en paz y a lala-tan pero no me mates (aterrado y lo lanza lejos hasta perderse)

Sergio: espero que con eso no vuelva a molestar (serio y voltea a ver la rubia) dime sabes algo un yo pensé cosas lastimosas de ti pero cambiarás y te haré valer la vida que es ahora que ya eres parte de mi clan imperial te tratare como princesa sabes algo eres muy bonita (sonríe sonrojando a la chica)

Yami: gracias por eso maestro (sonríe) y ahora que (con duda)

Sergio: habla muchos candidatos a prometido así que te enseñare a controlar todo así que vámonos (sonriendo y se acerca a el y desaparecen del lugar)

 **CONTINUARA EN EL CAPITULO 6**

 **REN EL SUPUESTO NOVIO DE LALA**

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les agrade los nuevos cambios de nombre y guión en las partes finales se despide y que la pasen bien**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	6. Supuesto novio

**Tomoya: h** **ola amigos y amigas continuemos con el finc asi que dejen riviews y continuemos...**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **REN EL SUPUESTO NOVIO DE LALA**

 **EN** **LA RESINDENCIA YUUKI**

Sergio: (apareciendo con yami) woo nunca pensé esto pero no me acostumbro a esto (mareado como la otra chica)

Yami: y eso que eres un demonio maestro (igual de mareada que el)

Lala: sergio (abrasando al moreno) que bien que estas sano y salvo quien es ella (mira a la rubia menor)

Yami: deja que me presente soy yami oscuridad dorada uno de los fragmentos de Ávalon de excalibur (sonriendo)

Ravel: me sorprende que encontraras uno de los 7 fragmentos de excalibur la punta de la vaina (sorprendida viendo a su novio)

Sergio: no es nada ravel-chan bueno ese principe no molestara ya no (sonrie tranquilamente)

zastin: ya veo muko-domo veo que escojo al mejor candidato prometido que eh visto (orgulloso) bueno es momento de irme nos vemos (empezando a retirarse pero lo detiene el moreno)

Sergio: espere sastin-san le traigo un taiyaki espero que le encante (sonrie dandole el taiyaki)

Zastin: oh muchas gracias muko-domo en la nave lo comere gracias (desapareciendo)

 **Al día siguiente en la academia saina**

Maestro: bien hoy hay nuevos estudiantes por favor de len la bienvenida (sonríe)

Entran 2 chicos al salón uno es un chico de piel un poco bronceada de cabello plateado y la otra es una chica de cabello verde y piel clara, ambos se paran en frente de la pizarra y escriben sus nombres

Ren: buenas yo soy Ren Elsie Jewelria un gusto (se presenta el chico de nombre Ren de forma muy confiada)

Run: y yo soy Run Elsie Jewelria encantada (se presenta de forma muy dulce de nombre Run, Las reacciones de todos no se hicieron esperar entre las chicas eran alabanzas y habladuría ante el chico de nombre Ren y por parte de los chicos eran insinuaciones sobre como se ve la nueva chica de nombre Run, sobre Rito, Tsuna, Naruko y Hao solo pensaron en lo extraño que era que hayan nuevos estudiantes y en especial que sean extranjeros los demás simplemente se les hacía indiferente hasta que Ren miro a Lala y)

Ren: por fin te halle Lala. Mi gran novia (expresa Ren muy romántico al ver a Lala, Todos incluyendo Rito se sorprendieron ante tal cosa) Querida te reconocí a primera vista. La forma en que brillas no puede ser opacada ni si quiera dentro de una multitud. Eres tan hermosa cuando jugabas en el jardín del palacio. Tu sonrisa irradia luz en mi corazón como el mismo sol ¡Pero ahora! Tu brillo deslumbrante es incluso más bello después de todos estos años ¡Eres una diosa! (Exclama Ren muy animado en su tono de conquistador)

Sergio: con lo que ha dicho se puede suponer que él conoce a Lala desde hace mucho tiempo, lo más seguro que debe ser alguien de otro planeta al igual que Lala puede que sea de la misma raza y lo mismo de ella probablemente sea su hermana dado a los nombres (pensó analizando la situación)

Ren: por fin nos hemos reunidos nuevamente! ¡Me alegra haber viajado tanto para ir a esta remota región! ¡Lala compartamos esta dicha! (Grita a los cuatro costados expresando su amor hacia Lala de la forma más ridículamente posible)

Lala: esto… ¿Quién eres tú? (Pregunta Lala sin tener idea de nada, de repente Ren sintió que un meteorito cayó encima de, el)

Ren: no… ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Solíamos jugar mucho cuando éramos pequeños! ¡Hasta Run recuerda con cariño esos momentos! ¡No es verdad Run! (Insinúa con desespero)

Run: bueno aún recuerdo esos años (responde muy gentil) (mente/Como odio esos momentos de mi niñez y todo por culpa de esa estúpida de Lala) (pensó con mucho disgusto)

Ren: bueno está bien. No me desalentaré por eso porque ¡Soy un hombre de todo respeto! (Exclama Ren muy entusiasmado)

Sergio: (mente/que rayos le pasa a él, porque se pone tan dramático acaso no tiene sentido del ridículo) (ensó con mucha pena)

Saber: no se porque (igual que la espada)

Yami: solo espero que no te moleste maestro (es lo que pwnso la fragmeto de Ávalon)

Ren: por cierto Lala lo sé todo. Me dijeron que has sido engañada por un hombre malvado. Así que eres tu sanawa sergio (señala al profesor creyendo que es sergio)

Maestro: eh? ¿Yo? No soy el (niega el profesor)

Ren: discúlpeme ¡Entonces eres tú! (Esta vez señala a a el)

Sergio: porque no me sorprende (con seriedad)

Run: ese es el prometido de Lala de verdad que es muy apuesto, no creo que Lala se lo merezca (pensó mientras ve a sergio)

Ren: déjame hablarte sobre la íntima relación que tuvimos alguna vez Lala y yo. Mira esto (le enseña una foto de él y Lala cuando eran pequeños donde curiosamente se ve a Ren vestido de niña/travesti donde :3)

Lala: ah! ¡Esta foto es cuando era pequeña! (Exclama muy alegre mientras ve la foto)

Sergio: el otro eres tú? ¿Por qué estas vestido como niña? (Pregunta tras ver la foto) (mente/era acaso travesti) (pensó con un poco de burla)

Lala: ya me acorde de ti! ¡Eres el llorón Ren! ¡Y la llorona Run! (Grita Lala mientras señala a los nuevos estudiantes)

Run: si que bien que aun te acuerdes de nosotros (con severa felicidad) (mente/como se atreve a llamarse así, se está burlándose de mí ya verás Lala) (pensó con mucho rencor)

Ren: gracias por recordarme Lala (agradece haciendo una pose ridícula y comienza a recordar su niñez/ no lo voy a poner se ve muy relleno xd)

Peke: usted le dijo tal cosa? (Pregunta en voz baja)

Lala: mm… Parece que si lo hice, o tal vez no (esponde un poco indecisa)

Ren: entiendes ahora que tan profunda es nuestra relación?! (Grita Ren muy dramático)

Sergio: (mente/una relación que compromete una boda con Lala? (Pensó con sospecha)

Ren: lala no pido que me respondas inmediatamente. Quiero que veas que tan genial me he vuelto, como tu compañero de clases. Y tú te darás cuenta eventualmente quien es en realidad apto para ser tu marido (insinúa muy apasionado)

Maestro: e-Esto ¿Puedo comenzar con la lectura? (Pregunta el profesor con una gota en la nuca)

Ren: por favor procesa! (Responde con los ojos cerrados muy confiando)

Run: (mente/sí que es dramático cuando se trata de Lala, ojala no haga una ridiculez) (pensó con mucha pena)

Ren y Run toman asiento mientras pasaba las clases los profesores de cada material hacían preguntas sobre la clase y Ren las contestaba muy rápidamente cosa que ponía en vergüenza a su hermana Run mientras que Rito solo tenía una gota en la nuca por cada vez que participaba Ren como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. En la clases de educación física se hace una carrera de 100 metros cuando comienza a sonar el estallido Ren comienza a correr a toda velocidad hasta la meta

Ren: lo logre alcance los 100 metros antes que sergio (muy victorioso de su logro)

Sergio: (mente/si supieras del circulo de transporte serias nada) (con lastima, en la cafetería sergio, ravel y lala está comiendo tranquilamente hasta que llego Ren y empieza a comer comida como loco de manera muy desesperada

Ren: puedo comer más rápido que tú! (Exclama mientras come a una velocidad grosera y provoca mucho asco a quienes lo ven)

Ravel: (mente/que rayos le pasa si sigue comiendo a así va a) (pensó con ligera molestia ante la actitud de Ren que mientras comía como desesperado de repente comienza a sentirse mal y vomita todo lo que ha comido, Run le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ren y lo lleva a la enfermería)

 **En la azotea esta Lala sola que conversa con Peke**

Lala: qué pasa Peke? (Pregunta)

Peke: parece que Ren planea quedarse en la tierra como un terrícola hasta que gane su atención. ¿Qué va hacer con él? (Insinúa un poco preocupada)

Lala: pero si planeo casarme con sergio (sonríe a mientras piensa en el)

Peke: pero señorita Lala estoy muy segura se deba casarse con sergio-san el es el candidato perfecto (le anima muy feliz la robot)

Lala: gracias por ser mi amiga peke (sonríe)

 **Con sergio y ravel que camina por los pasillos siendo seguido por Ren**

Ren: adónde piensas ir sanawa sergio? (Pregunta muy confiando, pero Yami se interpone)

Yami: disculpa no es que quiera ser grosera contigo pero acaso te interesa saber a dónde va mi maestro es asunto de el y de la maestra Ravel ? (Pregunta un poco fastidiada)

Ren: quitate que estaré a donde el esté hasta demostrarte que soy mejor que el en todo para así demostrarte que yo merezco estar con Lala (responde con mucha convicción pero ellos ya se fueron dejando a Yami y a Ren solos) que demonios se fue por tu culpa (con enojo)

Yami: (aparece un mechon de su cabello en una cuchilla que amenaza en el cuello del platino) escuchame molestia cosas con el maestro solo le consierne al clan sanawa (con amenaza y se retira del lugar)

Ren: que quiso decir con clan (con duda)

 **Con sergio y Ravel**

Sergio: tch me molesta ese chico no sabe como tratar a lala (con enojo pero recibe palmadas de su otra prometida)

Ravel: entiendo eso gracias a yami-san que lo detuvo dime ya que el clan ya ni existe seguiremos con eso (sonríe sin que se den cuenta ren escucha la practica) después de todo somos demonios que ni saben que existimos (con cierta duda)

Sergio: lo se amor al menos me alegra que no haya clanes por luchar (suspira y sale el)

Ren: así que son demonios eh y en cambio engañas a lala eh (insinúa con odio)

Sergio: epite eso de una vez y (ordena pero es interrumpido)

Ren: que como si quisieras derrotarme acaso (el demonio da una mirada de gran agresividad que intimida por completo a Ren y este comienza a retroceder un poco) (mente/esa mirada parece como si quisiera matarme) (pensó muy intimidado)

Sergio: (aparece su espada, su aura sube de tono y sale Yami al frente de su portador con sus pelos hechos cuchillas) te voy a advertir una cosa si algo odio es a quienes se aprovechan de los demás y en especial de la gente inocente así que te sugiero que nunca pero nunca me compares con esa gente ¡Entendido! (Ordena muy serio y amenazante)

Ren: fuerte y claro (asiente muy nervioso)

Sergio: debo agregar que la forma de cómo me mencionabas mis supuestas intenciones ocultas da a entender que no solo quieres a Lala sino también el puesto que eso puede otorgar, por lo que parece que el que tiene intenciones oculta eres tú (insinúa el demonio mientras señala a Ren de forma acusadora)

Ren: mentira yo amo mucho a Lala de lo que tú puedes imaginarte, jamás me atrevería hacerle algo malo (insiste Ren muy dramático)

Sergio: amarla mis narices de lucifer soy un demonio de clase alta y a la vez soy un príncipe del clan imperial si fuera tu no es provocar me y no lastimar a mi novia Lala como a mi novia Ravel (serio) pero solo me molestas a mi a mi compañera a mis novias y a todos (molesto)

Ren: pero era lo que estaba haciendo, desde que llegue aquí demostrándole a ella que soy mejor que tu (aun insinúa Ren muy confiado señalándose a si mismo)

Sergio: crees que eso es suficiente? De casualidad que tanto conoces a Lala, sabes qué cosas le gusta o cuáles son sus aficiones o pasatiempos, antes de conocerla luche con muchos demonios y renegados pero tu pasaste eso yo conos o bien a mi novia (interroga)

Ren: para tu información conozco muy bien a Lala sé que ella es amable, hermosa, inteligente, y le gusta inventar cosas, y también… ella le gusta…. Bueno ella es…. (Después de responder lo que más o menos sabe se queda totalmente en blanco)

Sergio: con eso me dices que poco conoces de Lala en si (mientras cierra los ojos)

Ren: y tu si ¿Dime todo lo que sabes de ella? (Pregunta muy agresivo)

Sergio: solo diré lo que llegue conocer de Lala durante el tiempo que estuve con ella… empiezo. Es amable y cariñosa, es lista pero tiende a ser muy inocente en varias cosas, le gusta crear inventos pero la mayoría fallan, pero ella se esfuerza para mejorar, es muy sociable y agradable por lo que no es de extrañar que sea muy popular, le gusta divertirse con cualquier cosa pero a veces no mide lo que hace, por su inocencia parece una niña pequeña a pesar de la edad que tiene, pero diría que es eso lo que la hace especial y le gusta hablar con otras personas y compartir. A ciencia cierta diría que es lo que puedo caracterizarla pero no he profundizado en sus sentimientos o cosas personales, generalmente respecto la privacidad de cualquier ser y eso incluye a la de Lala (responde explicando muy a detalle cada punto que conoce de Lala)

Ren: no puede ser (en shock entonces cuando voltea el demonio para retirarse el saca un cuchillo y le corta la espalda sin que nadie se de cuenta Lala lo vio todo)

Sergio: maldición (cae de rodillas en las miradas atónita de ravel, yami, Lala y run que llega a ver a su hermano) ahí que fue lo que hiciste (con enojo y se retuerse)

Ravel: maldito seas (con enojo, antes de que hiciera algo Run llega molesta y lala llega a lado de su prometido)

Run: que has hecho Ren que te ha hecho el (decepcionada)

Lala: resiste por favor ayuda por favor (grita con miedo)

Ravel: ocupo un cuchillo santo necesita con urgencia ayuda médica (seria sin que nadie pudiera moverse yami lo tenia amenazado)

Yami: si muere mi portador tu seras el siguiente (seria muy seria cuando llega zastin la fragmeto desaparece)

Zastin: usted ha cometido un error a lastimar al prometido real de la princesa Lala (molesto mientras que ravel se lo lleva Asia la residencia yuuki)

Lala: vete no te quiero ver en mi vida (con lágrimas se va del lugar siguiendo a su amiga y prometido)

Run: quiero que sepas que se acabo aquí hermano yo me iré a ver a el y tratar de disculparme pero ya no te veré como un hermano (se retira de la misma forma que lala)

Zastin: le avisare ala rey gil sobre esto (desaparece)

Las cosas parecen muy graves a lo que paso con el que sucederá pues en el próximo capítulo.

 **CONTINUARA EN EL** **CAPITULO 7**

 **VIDA O MUERTE**

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les agrade los nuevos cambios de nombre y guión en las partes finales se despide y que la pasen bien**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	7. Vida o muerte

**Tomoya: h** **ola amigos y amigas continuemos con el finc asi que dejen riviews y continuemos...**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **VIDA O MUERTE**

 **EN** **LA RESINDENCIA YUUKI**

Todo esta pintando mal para nuestro demonio que se debate entre la vida y la muerte el responsable de esto es Ren si el logra vivir será perdonado.

Lala: sergio (con preocupacion)

Zastin: muko-domo no sabia que son débiles a lo sacro (preocupado)

Ravel: es lo único que nos afecta ese cuchillo es muy potente que pasara no se como saldrá de esta (con preocupacion)

Zastin: es mejor avisarle a rey gin para que sepa su estado saben algo el rey le recordó su juventud (con tranquilidad)

Ravel: (aun limpiando el sudor de la frente del moreno) cuéntanos porque le recordó su juventud (con curiosidad)

Zastin: bueno cuando le dije que era muy fuerte puso cara de nostalgia raro en el pero de un modo también me recuerda a mi bueno lo que quiero decir es que cuando el rey fue joven tenia alegría y era más amable con todos luchó por sus seres queridos y eso algo le recordó su joven vida pero también le cambio en ese tiempo perdió a un ser querido poco después de eso se volvió frio pero al ver a su nuevo amor regreso lo que era antes un poco se casó y tubo a tres hijas lala, momo y nana actualmente actúa fríamente pero no solo aparenta solo que aún lo hace porque recuerda la crueldad de lo que le hizo su ex que solo lo hostiga actualmente su ex esta encerrada para que nunca lo moleste bueno es todo lo que se (calmado y viendo el estado del prometido de lala)

Lala: no quería que nada le pase lo amo (con miedo)

Ravel: Tranquila lala el debe superar esto (sonriendo)

Lala: solo espero eso, solo espero (preocupada)

Zastin: es mejor irme me avisas si algo pasa (con un as de luz desaparece)

Ravel: me tengo que ir a traer cosas para poder ayudarlo cuidar si (sale de la habitación y entra rito)

Rito: esto no pinta bien espero que se mejore el (con preocupacion entra su hermana mikan)

Mikan: espero que salga bien al final (preocupada salen los hermanos)

Lala: sergio (con lágrimas y entra run)

Run: lamento lo que paso con el lala (con precupacio) (mente/se que la odio pero no quería que pasara esto Ren no sabes lo que has hecho) si quieres golpea me para que quites tu odio (con tristeza esperando el golpe)

Lala: no Run no tienes la culpa el es el culpable de que este así (con tristeza)

Run: lo se pero se como debo sacarle el dolor de lo sacro es darle una un golpe similar con un cuchillo maldito endemoniado para que así deje de sufrir (con tranquilidad le dice esto)

Lala: ya veo entonces ve a traerlo (sin mirarla)

Run: (se para) ok lo haré para compesar el error de mi hermano (sale del lugar por la ventana y entra yami debil)

Lala: yami (toma a la rubia y la recuesta) que te pasa yami (con preocupacion)

Yami: princesa Lala estoy ligado con el por medio de la espada como el y yo sufriremos si no detienen eso (acostada aparece la espada)

Saber: esa chica de pelo verde sabe la ubicación de la cura debemos confiar en ella como lo dijo yami tanto como el y nosotras sufriremos deben encontrar rápido la cura o será tarde (dicho eso la espada desaparece asustando a lala)

Lala: Run date prisa tu puedes (con esperanza)

 **Con Run**

Mientras que eso pasaba Run continua buscando la cura ante ese ataque sacro.

Run: maldición debo encontrarlo si no se pondrá peor de lo que está Ren de verdad ya no estate a tu lado tratare de compesar todo el daño que te causó sanawa (seria buscando la cura)

 **En residencia yuuki**

De regreso a la casa de los hermanos yuuki lala aun cuida de su prometido cm o su amiga yami las cosas se ponen cada vez más graves.

Lala: sergio (tristeza)

Peke: lala-sama siento decirle que si no llega a tiempo la señorita Run las cosas se pueden poner peor (con preocupacion la robot)

Lala: debemos confiar en ella es la única esperanza (con preocupacion esperando la llegada de run)

 **Casa de saki**

Después de lo que paso saki estaba preocupada como aya y rin sobre el estado del chico.

Saki: no se porque siento que se pone peor la situación (con miedo)

Aya: no lo sabemos saki-sama solo debemos esperar que pasara ahora es cuestión de tiempo (seria)

Eso es lo que pasaba y con ravelocidad era otra cosa ni le importaba en lo más mínimo esto sera su error que hará que deje de ser amada por el cuando se recupere, ante eso en zastin estaba serio.

 **En la nave espacial**

el hombre con armadura estaba más serio de lo normal esto es mucho para todos.

Zastin: esto es muy malo las cosas se compran más de lo esperado si esto termina mal ese chico, darte por muerto (serio)

Eran los pensamiento del hombre por otro lado los hermanos yuuki sentian lastima de lo que sucedia.

 **De nuevo en recidencia yuuki sala de estar**

Regresando a la tierra los hermanos estaban sintiendo lastima por su amigo,

Mikan: crees que pueda sobrevivir ante esto (con preocupacion)

Rito: quien sabe que es lo que pase si esa tal Run no llega a tiempo (con seriedad y preocupacion)

Mikan: dime que pasaría si estubieras en su lugar que harías (con duda)

Rito: pues luchar hasta resultar victorioso luchar por mi vida para poder volver a ver a mi prometida (con una sonrisa)

Mikan: sabes algo el hace eso trata de librar la muerte ante algo que no se podía evitar (seria) nadie sabe si esto termine bien o mal (tomando un sorbo de su te)

Rito: tal vez esto es lo que debemos hacer rezar para que pase este dolor (ante dicho eso toman sus tes)

 **Con Run**

El tiempo esta por terminar y las cosas se ponen turbias cada vez más.

Run: no puedo perder debo hacerlo (siguiendo su búsqueda choca con algo) pero esto es (toma la botella) es la cura ahora voy a salvar a alguien (sale disparada asia la recidencia)

Run pudo conseguir la cura y ahora se dirige asia allá.

 **Recidencia yuuki habitación del moreno**

Yami: el tiempo se agota (con dolor)

Saber: no lo logrará (triste)

Sergio: (abre los ojos) Lala (sonrie)

Lala: estas mejor (le toma la mano suavemente) dime si te mejoras (con miedo)

Sergio: cuidate se feliz es lo que tú deseas no es así (sonriendo)

Lala: ni digas esas cosas vas a estar bien (con lágrimas pero el le sonrie)

Sergio: Run no llegará promete que seras feliz (sonriemdo)

Lala: te lo prometo (con lagrimas)

Sergio: que bueno (y su mano deja de moverse)

Lala: en shock ser-sergio no, no, nooo (grita a todo pulmon)

 **Con rito y mikan**

Rito: des casa en paz (con una solitaria lágrima en su mejilla)

Mikan: porque es un buen chico no quería que esto pasara (con lágrimas) es un amigo confiable (abrasando a su hermano)

Rito: aveces hay que superar eso recuerda (con amargura)

 **Con zastin**

Zastin: muko-domo lamento lo que le paso (con la mirada baja)

 **Con saki**

Rin: parece que se termino (con la mirada baja)

Aya: pobló de el (con lagrimas)

Saki: espero que este en mejor lugar madre padre espero que lo vean (mirando al cielo)

 **De regreso**

Run: llegue oh no (con tristeza)

Lala: ya no importa run (con tristeza)

Run: porque no llegue a tiempo porque maldición (cae de rodillas y golpea el piso)

 **Con el moreno en el vacío**

El vacío donde las almas van por una explicación el moreno se encontraba frotando.

Sergio: donde estoy (con duda)

?: estas en el vacío (le responde)

Sergio: vacío y que hago aquí (con duda)

?: no te das cuenta que morirse y aun no es tu hora como rey de este mundo aun no es tu tiempo debes regresar con los tuyos (con tranquilidad)

Sergio: quiero verlas de nuevo (sonrie)

?: y eso harás aun no es tiempo de estar aquí ve y regresa (dicho eso desaparece)

 **Mundo humano**

De regreso al mundo humano lala y run se lamentan por la muerte del moreno entonces.

Run: (se acerca a el) lamento que te pasara esto no quería que el hiciera eso ahora no podre disculparme (con tristeza yami se para)

Yami: las cosas esto es raro debería desaparecer que raro (con duda)

Lala: yami estas bien eso significa (voltea a ver al moreno)

Sergio: cielos no deberías ponerte así lala (sonriendo y ella lo abrasa con lagrimas)

Lala: pensé no verte de nuevo (llorando y a la distancia run que sonrie)

Sergio: lamento esto lala no volverá a pasa y pues si quieres que esto se olvide ven aquí (tranquilo)

Run: que me harás (tranquila) asumo la responsabilidad (tranquila)

Sergio: lo se entonces debes ser ahora una demonio (sacando un peon) yo te lo diré segura de que quieres el perdón de esta forma (con duda)

Run: si lo quiero de esta forma (srria)

Sergio: bien yo sergio líder del clan imperial sanawa tu run jewelria aceptas ser mi peón y luchar a lado de tu rey y compañeros (serio)

Run: acepto (tranquilo)

Sergio: por el nombre de sanawa sergio vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (dicho eso es envuelta y la pieza se unde en ella formando un nuevo siervo en esta dimencio) bien ahora solo descansa ya que mañana se pondrá feo (serio)

Tal vez esto auto a todos pero al fin y al cabo todo termino bien y con una nueva sierva todo esto sale bien pero también las cosas con el y ravel teriñen mal.

 **CONTINUARA EN EL** **CAPITULO 8**

 **LA TRAICIÓN DE RAVEL**

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les agrade.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	8. Corazón roto

**Tomoya: h** **ola amigos y amigas continuemos con el finc asi que dejen riviews y continuemos...**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **LA TRAICIÓN DE RAVEL**

 **EN** **LA RESINDENCIA YUUKI**

Es de mañana en la casa de los hermanos yuuki Sergio estaba listo para irse a la academia saina pero su prometida se fue antes sin dejarle nota eso le preocupó mucho.

Sergio: siempre vamos juntos que sucedió para irse asi (con duda)

Lala: no te preocupes solo es algo pero no pasa nada (sonriendo pero yami no pensaba igual)

Yami: (con el uniforme) no esté segura lala-san (seria) además si descubrimos algo que trame posiblemente será muy triste sacarla (seria)

Sergio: si pero si descubro que me engaña está fuera del clan (serio)

Run: tu tranquilo solo no esperemos que no sea malo (pensando)

Y asi se fueron a la academia pero yami desde hace tiempo se dio cuenta que el su portador no seguía la poligamia y es fiel a su prometida lastima que no.

 **Academia saina**

Ya estamos en el aula del moreno está leyendo un manga de MS (METAL SLUG) pareja nadiaxmarco.

Sergio: woo que buena historia de amor pero me da pena que eri kasamoto no aprovechará a marco y lo deje engañarlo con trébol (triste) y me alegra que nadia cassel acepte a marco en su corazón (sonríe)

Run: me preocupa mucho (preocupada)

Yami: ese manga si que lo predijo (seria)

Lala: es mejor que el lo sepa por medio de nosotras o que lo vea por el mismo (preocupada)

Yami: es lo mejor para el es decirle pero no es el momento indicado hasta que de verdad sea preocupante (seria)

 **Descanso**

El descanso está el grupo de raros (demonios y aliens) las cosas pintan mal cada vez y yami no se quedará sin saber el porque de la pequeña fénix.

Sergio: (preocupado) a donde vas ravel-chan (con duda)

Ravel: voy a dar una vuelta luego regreso (sale)

Yami: ire a ver lo que hace ella (seria)

Sergio: te lo encargo (sonríe) pero porque siento que mi corazón me duele (preocupado)

Run: estas bien te duele algo (preocupada)

Sergio: no me duele el corazón (preocupado)

Run: vamos a la enfermeria (ayudando a su rey a levantar)

Sergio: gracias Run (sonríe)

Las cosas se pondrán feas...

 **Con yami**

La ex-asesina intergalartica sigue a la prometida de su portador hasta la cafetería...

Yami: que tramas ravel-san (camina y la mira) y ese quien ah (se queda callada al mirar algo mal)

Efectivamente Ren el que casi mata al moreno sale con ravel traición vil.

Ren: dime sigue vivo (serio)

Ravel: si lo está no era suficiente para que este muerto (seria)

Ren: es mejor seguir así mi amor (sonríe)

Ravel: ok mi cielo (sonríe y lo besa en la cafetería tenían decepción sobre ravel que simplemente ignoró)

Yami: (escondida) no lo puedo creer ella fue quien quiso matarlo (seria) eres la peor (se va dejando a la pareja)

 **Enfermeria**

En la enfermeria están Run y el moreno y la enfermera mikado (saben quien es no) revisa si esta mal el chico.

Mikado: dime últimamente te sientes asi (seria)

Sergio: desde la mañana cuando se fue primero mi prometida (tranquilo)

Mikado: ya veo dices desde el descanso te sientes asi eh (seria) no ocultarse de que es demonio yo conozco a lala-san (seria)

Sergio: soy un demonio pero nunca seguí la poligamia (tranquilo)

Mikado: ya veo eres fiel a tu prometida eso es digno de ti pero mis sospecha es que ella no lo es y eso te causa dolor en tu corazón (seria)

Sergio: cree que ella me deje solo (preocupado)

Mikado: es posible pero tiene a Lala y ella te quiere (sonríe)

Sergio: lo se gracias ahora solo debo descansar (sonríe)

Sin saber yami escucho todo desde afuera en efecto las cosas que le pasa a ser fiel a su novia le está afectando mucho y toca la puerta.

Mikado: adelante (sonriendo y entra la rubia seria la enfermera al verla no es nada bueno) sucede algo (con duda la mujer pelinegra)

Yami: creo que no les gustara lo que vi cuando seguí a ravel-chan (seria)

Run: estas segura de decirle todo a tu portador (preocupada)

Yami: estoy muy segura de eso (seria) maestro su prometida fue quien trato de matarlo por medio de Ren-san (seria)

Run: ella es imposible que ella fuera capas de matar a su propio novio (seria) estoy decepcionada de Ren como se atreve (seria)

Yami: y lo peor fue que sale con el (esto dejo al moreno con el corazón roto)

Mikado: es mejor que lo lleven a casa es muy duro para el (preocupada)

Sergio: entiendo (se levanta) lo se quiero estar solo (sale de la enfermeria)

Run: pobre de el estará bien (preocupada)

Yami: es mejor dejarlo solo hasta que esté mejor (seria y preocupada)

 **Techo de la academia**

Estamos en el techo de la academia saina dónde el moreno mira la puesta de sol.

Sergio: asi que no me amas (saca una foto de el y ella/yuuhi saka hatsune Miku) pasaron cosas muy importantes para mi y para ti pero (le salen las lágrimas) no fui importante para ti (rompe la foto en dos dónde están juntos) nunca me amantes (tira la foto rota) nunca me amo y yo que te ame (con lágrimas) adios ravel-chan (sale del techo)

Yami: maestro (levanta la foto) tu causante todo eh (se va volando tirando la foto)

 **5 minutos después**

Ravel: este lugar si me agrada oh (mira la foto rota) y esto es por mi hermosa novia (mira a ella y a él juntos) porque está esto aquí (con duda)

Run: (entrando) sabes algo el te amo pero también te fue fiel a ti esa foto rota era prueba de que te amo con todo y lo traicionó tratando de matar y sale con mi hermano (decepcionada) eres de lo peor (se va)

Ravel: que será eso que siento (se toca el pecho) tristeza (sonríe) no creo mejor me voy a casa (sale)

Y asi un amor termina con esa foto...

 **Residencial yuuki**

En casa de los hermanos yuuki el estaba escuchando música para aliviar el dolor de su corazón.

Rito: pobre de el espero que se mejore (preocupado)

Mikan: hermano eso lo cura el tiempo lo que hizo ella no tiene perdón (seria)

Lala: zastin creo que es mejor dejar que este solo (preocupada)

Zastin: lala-san muko-domo debe pasar esto solo y superar eso es cierto que dejarlo salo es lo correcto (serio)

Yami: saben algo esto es algo que me molesta que fuera la causante (seria y escuchan entran alguien)

Ravel: que os pasa chicos (con duda yami quería golpearla pero Lala insistió en callada)

Lala: ravel-san es mejor que se valla de aquí porque ya no es bienvenida (seria desconcertando a la rubia)

Ravel: que broma fue esa no en serio que pasa (preocupada)

Yami: eres una cínica y todavía dices eso (molesta eso hace que se enoje)

Ravel: cínica yo tu pata madre (seria y entra Run y le cachetea)

Run: esto es por el (y le da otra) y esta es por tratar de matarlo (seria)

Yami: porque odias a tu prometido (seria)

Ravel: si esta bien yo fui quien le dijo a Ren para matarlo pero el muy maldito sigue vivo no lo sabe y eso nadie lo dirá (seria)

Zastin: no estés segura (serio y en ese momento voltea y lo mira serio)

Sergio: sabes algo te ame, te ame con todo y mira como me tratas (se quita un collar) esto termina (materializa su espada y de un golpe sale la evil piece / es lo mismo que hacen con ichigo) ya no eres mi sierva ni mi prometida (sale de la casa serio)

Ravel: espera no me puedes hacer esto (seria saliendo igual)

Lala: es lo correcto (serio y todos afirman eso)

 **De camino al parque**

El moreno camina serio y escucha la que odia.

Ravel: yo tu sierva no puedes (seria)

Sergio: ya lo hice todo tu dijistes eso tu me tratantes de matarme te ame pero este amor murió cuando dijistes eso por favor vete de aquí (serio siguiendo su camino)

Ravel: no acepto eso aún seré tu sierva (eso colmo la paciencia)

Sergio: (desaparece y aparece con espada en el cuello de su ex) callate no quiero matarte, no quiero matar a quien ame por favor vete (se aleja y desaparece en un circulo magico)

Ravel: entonces me amo (se da cuenta de su error y cae de rodillas) porque (empieza a llorar)

 **Parque**

En el parque de saina el moreno está sentado mirando el cielo estrellado.

Sergio: ahora que es libre estaré con Lala y quien me ame (sonríe) y a su lado se sienta una castaña)

Risa: (con lágrimas) porque a mi (llorando amargamente)

Sergio: estas bien (preocupado)

Risa: (se limpia las lágrimas) no es nada solo pensé algo (le sonríe) dime el porque estas aquí (con duda)

Sergio: estoy aquí porque pase un mal día y quería estar solo (sonríe)

Risa: ya veo entonces deja de preocuparse (sonríe)

Sergio: también usted y como te llamas (sonríe)

Risa: me llamo risa y tu (sonríe)

Sergio: sanawa Sergio solo dime Sergio ok (sonríe)

Risa: ok vamos a ser amigos (dando su mano)

Sergio: (estrecha su mano con la castaña) igualmente (sonríe)

Y asi la vida de risa cambiará...

 **CONTINUARA EN EL** **CAPITULO 9**

 **EL AMOR SIGUE RIVALES HAY**

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les agrade.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	9. Sanando el corazón

**Kagamine: h** **ola amigos y amigas continuemos con el finc asi que dejen riviews y continuemos...**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **EL AMOR SIGUE CAMBIO MI PARECER**

 **EN** **LA RESINDENCIA YUUKI**

Es de mañana en la casa de los hermanos yuuki Sergio decidio cambiar su nombre ahora se llamara sanawa tomoya.

Tomoya: en serio asi, ella no sabra que era yo sergio? (pregunto)

Mikan: si con el pelo verde y llamarte tomoya seria la mejor forma es un nombre de un manga de mi padre, que nunca tubo popularidad (respondio)

Rito: vamos amigo tu crees que lala le importe eso? (pregunto)

Tomoya: ahora que lo dices, no (respondio)

Rito: vez ella, es tu prometida y pronto seras rey de deviluke, ademas tu tienes el poder de destruir este planeta! (exclamo tranquilo)

Tomoya: ok ya veo, pero siendo rey de mi clan era malo ser emperador de la galaxia seria peor, pero eso es muy complicado! (exclamo)

Mikan: calmate, sabes que, debes terminar primero los estudios, asi que antes de ser rey hay estudios (sonrie)

Rito: hablas como mama! tu eres muy parecida en ella, en ese ambito (sonrie)

Mikan: gracias onii, pero me preocupa que tu ex, trate de recuperarte! (exclamo) algo que me preocupa, no se que sea (seria)

Tomoya y rito: sobre que? (preguntaron los dos)

Mikan: para ser honesta no se, pero tratare de descubrir que me preocupa! (exclamo seria)

Rito: bueno es mejor ir a la academia nos vemos (abre la puerta y se va)

Tomoya: bueno tambien, me ire, nos vemos despues! (exclamo saliendo y despidiendose de su amiga)

Y asi se fue el peliverde...

 **Academia saina, pasillos**

En la academia, el peliverde camina hasta que lo miran curioso, y hasta pensaron que eran nuevo y el no le tomo importancia, entonces se topa con risa...

Risa: pero que? (pregunto)

Tomoya: eh que, oh lo ciento, estas bien? (pregunto)

Risa: estoy bien gracias (respondio) (mente/ _pero esto es algo muy hermoso, un chico que siempre quise tener_ ) (penso sonrojada)

Tomoya: (confundido) oye estas bien? (pregunto)

Risa: si, eres nuevo como te llamas? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no recuerdas ayer nos conocimos me llamaba sergio, ahora soy sanawa tomoya (respondio)

Risa: no sabia tu nuevo cambio, te vez (sonrojada)

Tomoya: tranquila, bueno vamos a nuestra aula, vamos amiga (le da la mano)

Risa: ok (es ayudada a levantarse)

Y asi iniciaron las clases...

 **Descanso**

Ya es descanso, lala, tenia entre sus brazos, el brazo del peliverde, el castaño de pelo naranjo tenia razon y eso ponia feliz al peliverde, los estudiantes, no sentian envidia mas bien alegria al verlo a lado de la pelirrosa...

Lala: te ves bien tomoya (sonrie tiernamente)

Tomoya: gracias Lala, tu tambien eres hermosa (sonronjando a la pelirosa)

Lala: gracias amor (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Eso pasaba con ellos, pero risa sentia celos de lala solo por ser su prometida...

Risa: esa chica, solo porque es su prometido eh (miro con molestia a la chica)

Rito: oh no me digas, que le gustas? (pregunto curioso el chico)

Risa: rito, dime porque prefiere a lala (responde la pregunta)

Rito: si quieres saber eso, debes preguntárselo (sonrie) yo se el motivo, y otra cosa, asi que habla con el (sonrie y se aleja de ella)

Risa: hablar con el, eh tal vez asi pueda saber el motivo (sonrie confiada)

Y asi el dia transcurio...

 **Despues de clases**

Es la salida, todos los estudiantes, estan de regreso hasta que rito habla...

Rito: oye tomoya? (pregunto y el grupo se detiene)

Tomoya: sucede algo rito-san (respondio)

Rito: puedes traerme algo que se me olvido (sonrie y el peliverde sonrie igual)

Tomoya: claro amigo, no tardo (se voltea y se va a su aula)

Yami: sabes, eres un buen amigo (sonrie la rubia gotica)

Rito: yo solo quiero ver a la gente feliz (sonrie) ahora depende de ella vamos despues de todo tiene entrenamiento (camina asia la salida)

Run: es cierto, hoy inicia mi formacion (camina a lado de los chicos)

Nadie, sabia eso, a lala no le importo, ya que las leyes demoniacas eran iguales a los de deviluke, asi que lala esta bien con eso...

 **En el aula**

El pelinegro llego y entro pero encontro lo que busco hasta que lo detiene un brazo...

Tomoya: (se voltea) risa-san que hace aqui? (pregunto calmado)

Risa: em, yo pues quieres salir conmigo (responde inclinada)

Tomoya: claro si quieres hoy (sonrie)

Risa: gracias tomoya-kun (salen los dos)

Mientras ellos salieron, se toparon con Saki y compañía, la niña Rica ve al chico y a la castaña de un modo le molestó eso...

Saki: Sergio? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: oh señorita saki-sempai, ya no me llamó así ahora soy Sanawa tomoya (sonrie sonrojando a trio de chicas)

Saki: que hace con ella? (Pregunto celosa ante la castaña)

Risa: la conoces? (Pregunto confundida)

Tomoya: em si, la conozco digamos que la Salve de una caída fea (responde nervioso)

Saki: digame que hace ella con usted? (Volvió a preguntar)

Tomoya: pues llevarla a una cita (responde tranquilo)

En eso la mirada de la rubia baja...

Saki: entiendo, no te molestaré (se voltea pero la mano de el la detiene)

Tomoya: no se ponga así saki-sempai, si quiere cuando tenga tiempo le ayudaré ok (sonrie dejando feliz a la chica)

Saki: entiendo, mañana puede venir a mi aula en el descanso (sonrie afirmando el chico) bueno, aya rin, vámonos (se voltea sonriendo levemente Mientras que las dos se inclinan y se despiden)

Risa: vamos ok (le toma la mano y se lo llevó)

 **Ya afuera**

La castaña, lo llevó y así el chico conoció más la ciudad saina hasta llegar a una cafetería...

Risa: podemos parar aquí (miro el local con tranquilidad)

Tomoya: si es su deseo, entremos (sonriendo entrando con ella a la cafetería)

 **Adentro de la cafetería (el de la segunda temporada de la serie)**

Mio: bienvenido (quedó callada) risa, que haces aquí? (Pregunto con hostilidad)

Risa: vine con el a tomar la cena (responde seca)

Mio: lamento eso, pero ya no eres bienvenida, acaso no se te olvido! (Exclamo molesta)

Risa: no, pero yo fui quien te dio mi trabajo! (Exclamo de igual manera)

Tomoya: (le pone la mano a la chica) risa-san tranquila si no quiere estar aquí vamos a otro lado (sonrie calmando a la castaña)

Risa: tiene razón, antes de irme, tu eras mi amiga, los buenos momentos que pase contigo no olvide, pero cuando saliste con quien me gustaba me dejaste de lado ahora ya ni eres lo que eras (con tristeza la de lentes apretaba el puño) así que gra- (no termino lo que dijo por la tremenda cachetada)

Mio: margatroid, largo! (Exclamo llena de rabia y en eso la castaña sale corriendo)

Tomoya: sabes, ella te considero una hermana, no voy a dejarla sola, ahora me voy (camino afuera de la cafetería)

 **Parque**

En el parque la castaña se paró y se sienta, con la mirada baja sólo maldice su desgracia pero no está perdido, el peliverde llega y la mira llorar...

Tomoya: risa? (Pregunto y la chica alza la mirada con lágrimas y triste) no me gusta verte llorar, calmate (se acerca Asia ella)

Risa: como quieres que me calme, ella solía ser mi gran amiga, no puedo soportar! (Exclamo lleno de tristeza el chico la abrazo)

Tomoya: no, no tienes que derramar lágrimas, por quien no vio lo buena amiga que es, yo seré tu amigo, no te preocupes llora lo que tengas que llorar (sonrie y la chica se unde en el pecho de el consolándola)

Y así siguieron, cuando llega la noche...

 **Residencia de risa, habitación**

Ellos llegan a la casa de la castaña, y lo invita a pasar, el entra y le dice que espere...

Tomoya: que debo hacer? (Pregunto y la espada se materializa)

Saber: (sobre que compañero) (responde la espada)

Tomoya: las cosas que están pasando (suspira y en eso risa observa a el y la espada)

Saber: ya veo, recuerda que los hermanos yuuki saben que eres un demonio, Ángel caído (habla con simpleza dejando en shock a la castaña)

Tomoya: es verdad (materializa sus alas) después de todo, ya no estoy en mi dimensión (sonrie limpiando la espada)

Saber: a pesar de ser líder del clan imperial Sanawa, ahora en un futuro será el próximo rey de deviluke (Mientras que el observa la oscuridad)

Tomoya: lo se, pero tengo miedo de que le diga a risa, que soy alguien fuera de de poderes (baja la mirada)

Saber: no lo sé después de todo, está dimensión tiene paz, excepto los pretendientes de tu prometida (con calma eso saca una risa)

Tomoya: que irónico, antes de ser un demio no sabía que era un Ángel caído, pensé que era un simple humano, pero el golpe que me dio gremory fue como así lleque aquí (sonrie)

Saber: así son las cosas, no podemos cambiar el destino, eso la rige kami no mirai (sería)

Tomoya: ok ahora debo estar bien, gracias(sonrie y en eso risa observa con cara inedula) ya sabes lo que soy eh (sonrie y la castaña voltea otro lado sonrojada)

Risa: que eres en realidad? (Pregunto curiosa y confundida)

Tomoya: no soy de este mundo, yo estoy aquí por un golpe de gremory, gracias a ese golpe conocí a gente muy buena y así puedo estar bien (responde sonriendo)

Risa: gracias por existir de verdad gracias (sonrie) puedes quedarte conmigo está noche? (Pregunto sonrojada)

Tomoya: por mi no hay problema, ok (sonrie abrazando a la chica)

Parece que así inicio un nuevo amor aparente de lala y saki, pero la llegde dos hermanas más de la princesa mayor de deviluke llegan...

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 10**

 **LLEGADA DE LAS OTRAS HERMANAS DE LALA**

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les agrade.**

 **Paso mucho desde la actividad de este finc espero que os guste hasta la próxima.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	10. Hermana

**Kagamine: h** **ola amigos y amigas continuemos con el finc asi que dejen riviews y continuemos...**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **LLEGADA DE LAS OTRAS HERMANAS DE LALA**

 **Residencia yuuki, 5 meses despues**

A pasado 5 meses desde los sucesos, tomoya sale con risa y saki, as cosas van bien, es un buen momento en estos momentos vemos a saki y compañia a visitar a su amor tocan la puerta...

Mikan: oh saki-san bienvenida, que deseas? (pregunto la castaña)

Saki: vengo a ver a tomoya-san, esta en casa (respondio)

Mikan: esta en el patio trasero entrenando entra yo te guio (deja pasar a la rubia)

Saki: gracias, no sabia que entrenaba (con curiosidad)

Mientras, que la menor de los yuuki guiaba a la rubia y compañia el peliverde entrenaba con run, risa, yami, lala obseva el entrenamiento, risa se convirtio en segunda peon del moreno, queria saber que tan fuerte es, tomoya estaba defendiéndose de los ataques de yami, risa y run estaban en modo alfil...

Tomoya: (bloquea una cuchilla) oh buena mi chica, pero no puedes ahhh (corre asia ella con excalibur pero lo bloquea)

Yami: buen intento master, pero no puede contra una ex-asesina, parece que ya estamos bien (deja su cabello normal)

Tomoya: (baja la espada) es cierto nosotros tenemos un grado de agilidad con todo, risa y run debe seguir mejorando en sus promociones (obserba el choque de espadas)

Yami: gracias a zastin que nos dio unas espadas, ellas podran mejorar un poco (observa de igual forma la lucha de las dos)

Risa: nada mal amiga, pero promocion torre (seria y un holograma de una torre sale)

Run: ya veo entonces promoción torre (de la misma forma una torre se materializa)

Entonces, las chicas se dan de golpes hasta seguir asi hasta cansarse, el peliverde ayuda a las chicas a descansar...

Tomoya: es suficiente, demostraron ser buenas en las promociones alfil y torre, faltan reina caballo, para poder estar a un nivel, bueno cuando estemos en un rating game, descansen oh (observa a saki y a compañia con la boca abierta)

Run: joder, ahora esto! (exclamo sorprendida)

Saki: pero como es que tienen eso? (pregunto con la boca abierta aun)

Tomoya: vamos adentro yo se los explico (serio y asi todos entraron a la casa)

 **Sala de estar**

En la sala de estar las peones y la espada estan detras de el, saki y compañia se sientan enfrente del chico con lala en medio de la sala por otro sillón...

Mikan: ire a preparar te, quieren un poco? (pregunto el peliverde solo alza el pulgar eso lo entendio todo) entonces lo preparo

Tomoya: yo les dire que soy ya que a saki, me gusta soy un híbrido angel caido y demonio (serio revelando 3 alas de angel caido y 3 de murciélago)

Rin: pero es ilogico que alguien vivia parece un humano! (exclamo con ilogica idea ante el chico)

Tomoya: la verdad yo no soy de este mundo, todo sucedio hace 5 meses atras, yo apareci de la nada con mi ex-prometida gracias a rito, pude vivir la vida tambien conosi a lala, y otras personas pero decidi que es asi mi vida ahora que les dije es saben que soy y estoy dispuesto a defender este mundo con mi espada excalibur (serio apareciendo la legendaria espada)

Rin: la espada legendaria, como es que la tienes? (pregunto la chica de coleta de caballo)

Tomoya: la tengo desde que tengo memoria, en mi mundo hay muchos seres como yo, pero ahi (dios biblico) esta muerto (serio dejando en shock a todos, lala en si no entendia nada)

Aya: significa que en tu otro mundo (dios biblico esta muerto)

Tomoya: (afirma) si, si no termina la cosa, si no que los causantes de la muerte de el, fueron los dragones celestiales, bueno es otra historia para otro dia (observa a mikan con te)

Mikan: chicos, nosotros sabemos de que es el, practicamente sabemos mas, lo unico que lo alivia es que el dios de aqui aun vive (sonrie ante un chico aliviado)

Las chicas observan las alas del chico la de lentes por curiosidad toca la ala de angel haciendo reir al chico...

Tomoya: deja eso me da cosquillas (sonrie sonrojando a todas)

Yami: me doy cuenta que si da curiosidad tocar unas alas (sonrie)

Aya: increíble son de verdad (mira la finas plumas que refrejan la luz)

Tomoya: entonces quiero que ustedes, sean igual que ellas (mira alas chicas sacar sus alas igual que el excepto yami)

Saki: yo quiero ser igual que el, entonces aceptamos no? (pregunto convencida afirman las chicas)

Ya me da weba hacer el ritual...

 **Poco despues**

Ha pasado un rato donde saki y compañia son demonios angeles caidos, en eso mikan le habla el peliverde...

Mikan: tomoya-san puede preparar el agua, para las chicas? (pregunto)

Tomoya: claro, mikan-chan yami (responde y la rubia gotica llega)

Yami: pasa algo para que me llame master? (pregunto la rubia)

Tomoya: si algo asi, acompañame (responde y camina a lado de la chica espada)

 **Baño**

Tomoya: (abre la puerta) parece que estoy en lo correcto, yami tute encargas del resto (se voltea y se va)

Yami: se vio muy serio, que sera lo que le paso? (pregunto la rubia abriendo la puerta revelando a dos pelirosadas bañandose)

Nana: hola, ocuparas el baño? (pregunto la pelirosada)

Yami: lala-san son sus hermanas? (pregunto)

Lala: nana momo, que hacen aqui (responde)

Nana: a ver a la bestia (responde)

Lala: no deberian decirle eso a el (molesta)

Momo: vamos, queremos conocerlo (sonrie la otra hermana)

Lala: ok vistense y lo llevo con el (tranquila)

 **Sala de estar**

En la sala de estar, los chicos estan comiendo y hablando de cosas triviales, el peliverde, ve a su prometida llegar con otras dos chicas habla...

Tomoya: quien son linda? (pregunto el chico sonriendo)

Lala: ellas son nana y momo mis hermanas menores, quieren conocerte cielo (responde y camina dando un abrazo a su chico molestando a las chicas)

Tomoya: ya veo mucho gusto yo soy sanawa tomoya, híbrido angel caido y demonio (se presento revelando sus alas dejando mudad a las hermanas menores de lala)

Momo: oh mucho gusto tomoya-kun, no sabia que era un alien tambien (sonrie)

Tomoya: no soy un alien yo soy un ser sobrenatural muy poderoso (serio)

Nana: bestia, es bestia sera (molesta)

Tomoya: are que no escuche eso, oh chicas es momento de salir a hacer diligencias, tomen cada uno su uniforme (serio entregando uniformes de su antigua academia)

Run: con lo que me gusta vigilar la ciudad de saina (sonrie)

Risa: si son cosas de que me agradan mucho, que es lo que haremos? (pregunto la castaña)

Tomoya: presiento que algo, esta en peligro, no mas bien alguien plan de rescate activado vamos (todos incluyendo a saki salieron asia el sur)

Que sucedera ahora que las cosas se ponen feas cuando encuentren a renes al sur de la ciudad esto y mas en el proxino capitulo...

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 11**

 **LOS NUEVOS HEROES DE SAINA**

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les agrade.**

 **Paso mucho desde la actividad de este finc espero que os guste hasta la próxima.**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
